<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fast Forward by shadowcat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671696">Fast Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500'>shadowcat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've heard that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes like a dvd on fast forward.</i>
</p><p>A death in 154 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fast Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First introduction to Spider! She's one of my favourites even though I love to torture her. You'll be seeing more of her later: she has a hand in several of the plotlines I'm writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've heard that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes like a dvd on fast forward. I've skipped through enough of my life to know what that feels like, but this, this sinking feeling of everything going down the plughole isn't that.</p><p> </p><p>I crumple downwards. Spider yells something, catching me even though she must be getting blood all over her hands. It's a shame I never really got to know her: maybe I'd have asked her out. A coffee date, maybe, at some small cafe in City 42, where we could both relax for a bit. Maybe not. I've never seen her truly relaxed. I never will.</p><p> </p><p>My vision goes dark, and the sounds of gunshots fall silent around the throbbing of my heartbeat in my ears. The only thing I can feel are Spider's hands wrapped tight enough to bruise around my shoulders, and eventually even that fades out.</p><p> </p><p>Time's up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's the person dying here? Fuck if I know. They do have the ability to "skip forwards" and make it look like they teleported a small distance, and that's what they're referring to in the line "<i>I've skipped through enough of my life to know what that feels like</i>".</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>